Blair Takes Matters Into Her Own Hands
by Chuck-Blair-Forever
Summary: What happens when Blair is reminded of Chuck? What does she do? Post 2x15 2x15 - Connection Also post 2x17.
1. The Songs

Blair is at home and listening to music, but what happens when she is reminded of Chuck?

Blair Waldorf sat in her room and listened to the radio, while thinking about what she was going to do now that her relationship with Chuck was completely ruined. She, for once, really had no idea what to do. Yes, she still loved him. Wait, what? No! she hated him for screwing up again! But now she had had it with him and his excuses. If he couldn't stand up and admit his feelings and fight for her, then he couldn't have her heart.

She let her train of thought carry on without her as an aware passenger as she listened to the song that came on, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. She didn't personally think any good of the song, but one line caught her attention, "This love is difficult, but it's a real". And then another, "Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess…". It reminded her so much of Chuck, that she could hardly keep the tears back. She decided to turn down the volume until the song was over, then she would turn it up again when the next song played. She sat for about a minute and a half, just wondering what Chuck was doing at this moment. He was probably out and partying with some sluts he picked up along the way. Just picturing this made her angry and sad at the same time. She realized then that the next song was playing and she turned up the volume once again.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ah  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ah

I think it was the summer time  
When I laid eye's on you  
I didn't even know you're name  
Some how we'd end up in the same room  
Never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew we'd be a perfect match"

This sounded like a good song, so she kept listening. She was practically thanking god that it didn't remind her of Chuck though.

"It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin  
'Till I fell so hard"

Oh my God! That was so true. Blair had never expected to get with Chuck, or fall in love with him for that matter, but she had.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ah  
I always made up some excuse  
Sayin' that you weren't my type  
Didn't wanna face the truth  
Didn't wanna cross that line  
Till one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die"

This was true too. She always would make up something saying that her and Chuck either never happened or were a one-time thing, even though she knew in her heart that the truth was she was in love. And every time she saw him flirting or kissing some random girl, she got jealous and angry at the whore that was hanging all over her man! WHOA! Did she just call Chuck her man? He didn't belong with or to anyone. She had said so himself, but she wished he did belong to her.

"It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends(friends)  
We met way back when(when)  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin  
'Till I fell so hard

Can't believe it's happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning  
We always belong"

All this was true as well. She hadn't expected them to get together, for the first time, the same night her and Nate broke up, but it had happened. He was definitely a prince under disguise. He covered up his feelings with his bad-boy (Chuck Bass) image. And that night in the limo, when he looked her deep in the eyes and asked if she was sure, she had definitely fallen for him right then and there even though she really did not want to admit it. And now she finally realized that they were meant to be together and that nothing should be able to tear them apart. Not even him screwing up all the time. Love overcomes all!

"Love, Love Story, LoveLove Story  
Love, Love Story, LoveLove Story  
(Love, Love Story)  
Love(This is my)Love Story  
Love(This is my Love Story)  
Love Story love, Love Story Love  
This is my Love Story

It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin  
'Till I fell so hard

It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin  
'Till I fell so hard

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ah  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ah"

The song was done and she decided it was action time.

**Wow! Looks like little Queen B is on the run in a hurry. Where's the fire, B? Or is it a desire? Or maybe an ancient burning flame finally burning through? Let us know! We'll be waiting… You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl.  
**


	2. The Result

He was laying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" he shouted. He couldn't be bothered going up to see who it was.

"It's me, Serena. Can I come in?" the other voice answered.

"What do you want, sis?" Chuck shouted.

"I just want to talk about something. It's important to me, and should be important to you too" was the simple reply from the other side of the door.

"Fine" he answered, "the door's open." Serena walked in, and went to sit on the bed next to him. "Sis, what's going on? What's with the proximity?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Stop asking questions! Dorota called me about 15 minutes ago saying that Blair hadn't been out of her room all day. She has not eaten either. And Dorota said that when she listened at the door she couldn't hear anything, not music, cries, or anything else. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. She was afraid that maybe Blair's hurt herself" Serena said in a worried tone.

"And this should matter to me because?" Chuck asked.

"Come on Chuck. I know that you guys had a fight or a break-up, or whatever you want to call it, but I know you both still love each other. And besides, no one falls out of love that fast. It's only been a month" she replied sharply.

"If you knew it mattered to me so much, then why the hell didn't you tell me earlier? For example, the minute you hung up the phone after Dorota called!?" Chuck practically shouted at his step-sister.

"First, your phone is off, or dead, and I had to get here so we could go together. I wasn't exactly expecting her to let you in if you came alone. So let's go!" Serena got up and was almost out the door, when she turned around to see Chuck still on the bed. "Chuck! Come on!" she shouted. Chuck "woke up" and quickly followed her out the door.

------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo-

She had finally reached their penthouse. She got out of the elevator, but the place looked deserted. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Blair shouted through-out the home. No answer. 'Well, I guess I'll just wait here' she thought to herself. She sat on the comfortable couch and waited patiently.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Serena had just arrived at the Waldorf penthouse. Chuck didn't wait for Dorota to appear by the elevator to greet them, he just ran up the stairs. He got to her door and shouted "Blair? Blair, you in there?" When no answer came he tried to open the door, and it opened smoothly.

Serena finally caught up to him. "Where is she?" Serena asked.

"I don't know!" Chuck replied in a panicking voice. "Blair?" he shouted over and over again as he searched the penthouse.

Finally, Dorota appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Miss Serena? Mister Chuck?" she asked. "Yes, Dorota!" Chuck shouted as he ran down the stairs again. "Where's Blair?" Serena asked on her way down the stairs, on Chuck's heels.

Dorota started walking into the living room, and Chuck and Serena followed. "I'm not going to play where's Waldorf(?) all night" Chuck said impatiently as he followed Dorota. "Where is she?" he demanded. Dorota turned around, "I do not know!" she shouted at him. Serena tapped him on the shoulder. "What now, S?" Chuck said in a frustrated voice. "It's Blair. She's at our place. Come on, let's go!" They hurried to the elevator and left the building.

------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo------xoxo-

In the meantime, Blair was still sitting on the couch waiting patiently for Serena to arrive. Her wait didn't last long after that, because just as she was about to leave, she heard the familiar 'ding' of the elevator.

First, Serena appeared and ran to give her a hug. Blair hugged her back and said, "I actually came to talk to Chuck. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm right here, Blair" was the simple reply of the very familiar voice.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Serena said and went to her room.

"Chuck, I came to talk to you about the last time we spoke. I know it probably isn't a comfortable topic, but it has to be done at some point" Blair started.

"Actually it doesn't have to be talked about, unless we still want to have a go. Actually, if you still want to have a go at our relationship" Chuck cut in.

"I guess that's true. Well, let me get to the point. Last time we talked, I wasn't very nice I know, but I had to stand up for myself or else I would have broken into pieces right in front of you and I just really could not bear to see you destroy yourself anymore, because not only did it hurt you, but it hurt me too. Seeing you in agony and despair is not something I like" Blair said most of this without breathing.

'I guess she's a little nervous,' Chuck concluded. "Look Blair, I don't know what to say…"

"That's alright, I wasn't expecting anything… but today I was sitting at home, in my room, listening to some music and some of the lyrics in one song caught my attention and it made me think of you. I wanted so badly to forget about you, because I don't want either of us to hurt anymore, but the next song that came on was an exact replica of our relationship history. And it made me realize that… I still… love you." Blair looked at the floor, afraid of his response to her confession.

"Blair, I'm glad to hear that we are not completely over and that you still love me, but I still don't know what to say. I have no experience, whatsoever, in this area of communication" Chuck replied.

Blair Looked up at him and smiled. "Well, then let me make it something you can understand." Chuck just looked at her and waited for whatever she was going to do.

He was extremely surprised when she walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. She pushed him, with quite some force, against the wall. She breathed on his cheek very seductively and said in a low, seductive voice, "Do you remember the first time you saw the real me?" (He was in shock and his face surely expressed it… confusion was written all over his gorgeous face) "Take me now" she whispered and kissed him on the lips.

He quickly caught on and grabbed her hips and kissed her harder. After a little while, she pulled away, "So, do you understand now?"

"I think I understand perfectly."

"Good!" They both laughed a little.

"I love you too Blair" Chuck whispered in her ear.

Blair moved back a little so she could look him in the eye. "I'm glad we finally HAVE each other…" Blair said with a smile.

"Me too. A deal is a deal" Chuck replied with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah… we'll dicuss that later…" Blair said and carried on kissing her boyfriend, Chuck Bass.

Little did they know, the Humphrey clan had moved in as well, so they would come there too. So while they were showing signs of love, Little J was arriving 'home' and saw their passion. She quickly whipped out her phone and took a photo. She then sent it to Gossip Girl and waited for GG to report the news. She went to her new room and waited.

About 30 minutes later, everyone's phones received a text from Gossip Girl:

**Well, well, well, I guess old flames die hard. Our Queen B seems to be unable to resist our wealthiest bad-boy. So, B and C? What's the deal? Well, dig deeper kids, we'll have to get to the bottom of this newly rekindled love and get all the juicy details. Anyway, congratulations to them both. Hope everything works out!**

**You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

When Blair saw the photo of her and Chuck making out and read the post, she was about to get ready to destroy whoever sent the photo but decided not to, because she had finally gotten her man (yes, her man!) so why shouldn't everyone know that the resident bad-boy of the Upper East Side was finally unavailable? She decided that people could write and think whatever they wanted about them, as long as she had him and his love, none of the other stuff mattered. Only he mattered!

He had also just read the post and turned to Blair, "I don't really want to do anything about this. At least not about what she has gotten so far."

"Me neither. Why bother? We're finally together, and besides, I want all the girls and women out there to know that you are finally unavailable for good!" Blair replied with a huge smile on her cute face.

"Sounds good!" Chuck smirked and went in for another kiss.

"Hold that thought! I don't think Rufus and Lily would be too happy if they found us on their living-room couch. Your room?" Chuck didn't reply, he just picked her up and carried her to his room.

They spent the entire night together and it was amazing. So familiar, passionate, and desired by them both.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms and slowly started to allow sleep to take over their bodies. "Goodnight, Chuck. I love you" Blair whispered. "I love you too, Blair. 'Night" he replied and kissed his girlfriend's hair. They quickly drifted off to a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

What do you know? The world is right again. =]

**Hope you enjoyed the story... let me know what you think! Thanks:)**


End file.
